Coin Toss
by CutieHeartless
Summary: Zexion, the student body president, is tutoring Demyx in English, but what are they doing when the principal walks in that gives them a day's suspension?


Coin Toss

This is just going to be a one-shot fic, my first actually. Hope you enjoy and will think it's pretty good.

Demyx walked into the school's library after school was over with his backpack and an English text book. He was here for his weekly tutoring from the class' student body president, who was king enough to deal with him every Wednesday and Friday. Walking through the abandoned room, he headed for their usual spot in the back, next to all the bay windows and the door leading up to the attic. Passing the last bookcase, he finally caught sight of his tutor, slate hair falling over the book he was reading. Smiling, he walked over and set his things down gently. "I'm here."

Zexion looked up and put his personal read away, thus clearing the table for their work. "Hello, Demyx. Ready to cram for that test you have coming up?"

Demyx nodded and sat down across the table and set the text book down, flipping through the pages until he reached the needed chapter. "Where should we start?"

"Right here, I think, would be a good beginning." Zexion pointed to where he was referring to and waited for Demyx to begin. Demyx smiled and leaned over the table, leaving a chaste kiss on Zexion's lips.

This was how the 'tutoring' had been for a month now. Demyx didn't really need the help anymore, but had kept that a secret from everyone as a way to keep seeing the student body president without rumors, however true, from starting. After all, they were two completely different people, with completely different social circles. They had been each other's first though, as corny as that sounded, and now they were hooked on one another.

Zexion glanced down at the text book and flipped through the pages lightly until he found the vocab words Demyx might have trouble with. "So what did you think of today?"

Demyx leaned in his chair and relaxed. "I thought Vexen did horrible on his science project, don't you?"

Zexion nodded in agreement about one of his few friends, if he could call him that. "He over did it way too much. He was livid when Roxas won the prize and not him, wouldn't stop complaining about it."

"Axel was proud though, having his boyfriend win something without really trying." Demyx threw an arm over his head as if the odd looking position was comfortable. "Roxas couldn't stop grinning."

"And what about Sora?"

The blonde shrugged. "He's more interested in Riku and the Kendo team. He should just get up the nerve and join."

Zexion stood and sat on the table, turning so he was facing Demyx and was able to set one foot on either side of him. Reaching over, he pulled said student over by his shirt. "Do you think that we should actually study?" he undid the first two buttons and waited.

Demyx looked up into deep indigo and barely noticed when a few more buttons came loose. He was getting warm again and it was directed straight at the teen in front of him. "We could, but I would struggle to pay attention." His hands reached up to push the text book off the table as Zexion finished the last button and he pushed the bluenett down onto the table.

Zexion slipped the shirt off, running his hands over the tan arms pinning him in. "Well, then I suppose there's no going around it, is there?"

"Besides, I'm doing well enough, don't you think?" Bending down, he licked along Zexion's jaw line, a hand training up under the black shirt the other wore.

Zexion nodded as his hands held Demyx's shoulders. "But if your grades go down we'll have to put this on hold." He felt something brush against him and it sent chills up his spine. In anticipation he locked his ankles behind Demyx and turned his head so to expose more skin.

Demyx went from the neck to attacking Zexion's mouth, pressing down and taking full control. "Shirt…off…now." He pulled away only to slip the shirt over Zexion's head before returning to his kisses and nibbles. He felt Zexion reach down low but did nothing to stop him, knowing what the president wanted and all too willing to give it to him.

Because of heavy breathing footsteps however, reached them too late as Xemnas the principal walked up to them. "Boys, this is highly inappropriate."

Zexion and Demyx froze, both looking over with horror on their faces. Zexion quickly buttoned Demyx back up and lifted himself off the table, looking for his shirt. "Sir, I-I-"

"This isn't Zexion's fault, sir. It's mine and mine alone." Demyx held his arms out to get all the attention on himself. Xemnas looked between the two of them sternly; Zexion's shock, his eyes wide at Demyx and his actions, and Demyx's determination. "All right, Demyx. Have it your way but it won't be pleasant." He warned.

Zexion jumped off the table, putting himself right next to Demyx. "Give me half of it. I won't let Demyx take all the blame."

"Zexion, what are you doing?" Demyx demanded. "You're the student body president, you can't risk it because of me."

Zexion staid put, eyeing the principal and daring him to do his worse. Demyx was his first, his lover, and if that meant a few changes, then he was willing and able.

Xemnas stood before the boys for a long time before he relaxed his pose. "I'm very proud of both you boys."

That…wasn't what they were expecting. "Sorry?"

"Demyx has improved greatly in academics and you've finally had your walls broken down. You managed to find each other on your own and improve yourselves. For that, you are not in trouble. However," he became stern again and the boys stiffened, holding their breaths.

"One day suspension. Next time, do it in the attic where no one will find you." And with that he left, walking off, leaving the boys stunned and a little confused.

Zexion's knees were visibly wobbling and Demyx had to hold him still. "I can't believe that happened. Do you think he'll tell anyone?"

Demyx rested his chin on the other's shoulder, holding him from behind. "Well, we did get suspended. What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked as an afterthought.

Zexion turned around and looked up at the still shirtless Demyx. "Your place, or mine?"

The blonde had a wicked grin and pulled Zexion closer, fully against him. "We could flip a coin."


End file.
